


Wall Boarding School

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, I definitely spell things differently than they do, M/M, There's no time relevance to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please remember that I don't own Attack on Titan. Also please review!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Professor Ravioli

Hi, I'm Eren Yeager. Or just Jeager, if you hate me..... Perhaps that why everyone calls me Jeager.  
In any case, I attend the Wall Boarding School. Everybody hates me. I don't know why, but they do. Okay, not EVERYONE, I have a small group of friends. My closest friends are Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet. But at the end of the summer, I lost my temper and offended Armin and all his family's beliefs, so he's still not exactly begging to hang out. I'm also pretty sure that Mikasa only hangs out with me out of a sense of duty because of how my mom was a mother figure to her after her parents death.  
But almost everyone else either hates me or secretly adores me but can't say so. Nobody however, absolutely nobody, hates me more than the majority of my teachers. I'm not even certain why they hate me! I get the highest grades in their classes except for Armin and Mikasa, and I make sure to compliment them when ever I'm late for class.  
Now that I think about it, it could be the fact that I'm late for class 97.9% of the time I show up (which is about 60% of the time). Or the fact that, like, 30% of that 97.9% (so lets say approximately 32.63% of the time that I show up for class) I come into class covered in either water, dirt, or blood.  
Maybe.  
But hey, things are looking up this year! This girl, Sasha Blouse, has been hanging out with me (she's nice. Fucking weird and with a huge as hell appetite, but nice). And I heard that a new teacher showed up to take over Classic Literature 101 (not my best class). So my goal for today is to arrive clean and on time.  
Which is why I'm standing in the hall outside the Literature classroom with a pair of extra clothes in my messenger bag.  
I hear Madame Hanji talking to someone walking up the empty hall.  
“And so, you'd best watch out for our trouble students. All the teachers complain about Master Yea- Eren!” She stops when she notices me leaning against the wall- hands shoved in my dress pants pockets and sleeves rolled up to my elbow- and forces a smile onto her face. “Classes don't start for another twenty minutes, I'm pretty certain that breakfast literally just ended. Shouldn't you be out..... getting into a fight or something?” She gives another uneasy smile. Everybody has been walking on eggshells around me ever since my mother..... never mind. “Are you sick or something?” A concerned look flashes across her face. I smile, fighting rolling my eyes.  
Okay, so Madame Hanji is the activities director and Vice Principle and she doesn't hate me. But then again, she doesn't hate anyone. My interest, however, is not on Madame Hanji, but on the short, handsome, well-dressed, man beside her.  
“I'm fine Madame Hanji,” I say, pushing off the wall, “It's a new school year, so I thought I'd at least try to make it to my first class on time.” I shrug and give a nonchalant smile.  
“Oh?” Madame Hanji said, with what sounded like pleasant surprise and curiosity, “Well I'm proud of you Eren, you're not normally so proficient. May I introduce you to your new Literature Professor?” she asks motioning to the man whose expression has not changed at all. I dip my head with a polite smile.  
“Please,” I say invitingly. She smiles, I suppose she supposes that I'm always so pleasant (despite the teachers complaints) since that's how I act when I'm with her.  
“Master Yeager, meet Professor Heicho Rivai-Levi.”  
“Ravioli?”I say the word before I actually realize it and I regret it instantly. “Shit sorry! I mean....” I get a look from Hanji, warning me of my use of language, “Sorry. Yeah, Eren Yeager, but everyone calls my Jeager if they hate me.” I offer him my hand to shake in an attempt to recover some form of dignity. It was a small attempt that I'm certain was worthless, but Professor Levi-R.... (Rivy? Ravi? Revi?) takes it anyway.  
This man is quite possibly only five feet tall and he's got this ridiculous haircut that looks like somebody cut a chunk out of the middle of his bangs. But somehow he makes it work. I offer him a suddenly nervous smile.  
Fucking up makes me nervous.  
“If you were hoping to make a good impression by being early, you've wasted your time. Perhaps you should try with a different class,” Professor Levi-Ravioli (or whatever) says with a cold expression.  
Brutal man. Fucking brutal.  
My face hardens, a sneer is in place before I can take a breath. Hanji notices the change immediately and places a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off and shift my weight onto one foot, causing the opposite hip to stick out.  
“You know Ere-” Hanji tries to start to placate me. But I am already speaking.  
“It's a shame they didn't make you the Professor of Gentlemanly Attributes and Social Graces,” I snark, I can hear kids entering the hall as I bend over and snatch up my messenger satchel, I stand up straight, “But then again, you're not tall enough to be seen over the top of the podium.” I turn on my heel, “I knew it was a bad idea to even give a shit about being a good student.” I stalk away.  
“Eren!” Hanji calls after me desperately, but the students are loudly talking by now so I have an excuse to not pay attention to her. I shove a tall, two-tone headed boy out of my way (I think his name is Jean, but I've been trying to avoid him for years because he's an asshole) and I'm surprised when he just growls, “watch it asshole”and moves on. Just as I was about to turn the corner into a different hall, I turn and look back the way I came from.  
I have a surprisingly clear line of sight to Professor Asshole. He gazes at me with an unemotional expression. I just sneered and kept moving.  
I'm sure its the budding of a new hatred. Yay me.


	2. Sasha's the Reason I Can't Have Nice Things. (She's also a bitch for not telling me I'm filthy)

“Jeager!” Coach Shadis yells at me. I sigh and shoot at the goal, kicking the ball so hard that Marco Bott gets it in the and falls backwards into the goal.  
“Sorry Marco!” I yell as I walk across the field to the coach. I hear the giggling of the other soccer players at the incident and I also hear Marco faintly call, “I'm okay.”  
When I get to Coach, he's glaring at me. Well.... more than usual anyway. I look over his shoulder to see Professor Ravioli-Asshole (pardon my Italian. I meant Rivai-Levi) and two other teachers. “Yes sir?” I ask innocently. So many authority figures in one place, wanting to talk to me, bodes terribly for me.  
“Are you aware of the situation, Jeager?” Coach asks, hands on his rectangular hips. I give him a lopsided smirk and open my mouth to reply. “Don't sass me Jeager or I'll make you run 10 miles without rest,” Coach growls. My sarcastic remark dies on my lips. I'm a good runner, but 10 miles is a wee bit much for sarcasm.  
“No sir,” I answer, forcing my eyes to drop to the ground in submission.  
“Sasha Blouse was caught stealing food from the kitchen,” one of the other teachers say.  
“And?” I ask, looking back up at them.  
“And alcohol.”  
“Okay? And?” I ask again. It's disappointing, but not surprising.  
“And what?” Coach Shadis snaps. I look back towards the group of soccer players who were pretending not to listen to our conversation. My eyes wander back towards the group of teachers.  
“Well sir,” I finally face Shadis again, “Such a small incident hardly seems like the type of thing that requires three professors, a coach, and a student to handle,” I say. The teachers look at each other.  
“Are you sassing me Jeager?” Shadis accuses, pointing at me and squinting.  
“No sir,” I put my hands in the air, “just stating an observation.”  
“Master Yeager,” Professor Ravioli (Rivai) says, stepping towards me, “Do you forget that you were put in charge of Miss Blouse's probation, three weeks ago?”  
“Yeah,” I shrug, Rivai-Levi's eyes squint, “She'd been good soo...... Did she make off with the Dean's champagne? Or maybe the Chateau Merdoc?”  
All the teachers frown in sync, it's hilarious.  
“Master Yeager,” Professor Hannes starts to say.  
“I'm only kidding,” I assure with my winning smile, “I'll go talk to her right now. She won't get away with this. I'll make her run a few miles later. I assume she's in the Dean's office?”  
“Ere-” Professor Hannes starts to say. But I'm already walking away.  
“Thanks! I'm really sorry!” I yell as I run off, with a wave.  
God, I'm so going to ground her ass.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fucking hell, Sasha!” I hiss as we exit the Dean's office and walk through the halls. Sasha ducks her head.  
“I'm sorry Eren, but the food just looked so..... I jus-”  
“No,” I interrupt sternly, “No 'just' anything. I told you not to, even though at the time I'd thought you were just joking. I thought you were working on changing!” I turn around mid-step and walk backwards to face her, “I thought I could trust you.”  
“Eren please! You can. Just-” Sasha says, tears starting.  
“No, Sasha!” I say, disappointment overflowing, “You promised me that you would stop stealing from the pantry. And alcohol? I can't even begin to describe how disappointed I am right now. Tell me why I should trust you.”  
Sasha looks at the ground. I stop and give a quick glance around the Hall, to make sure it is truly empty, before pushing her against the wall.  
“Look me in the eye,” I bite, “I have the responsibility of taking care of you. But that requires a small amount of trust from both sides. Now you've broken that trust and have to work to get it back.” Sasha's tears are about to spill over. I grip her shoulders. “Tell me how you're going to get my trust back Sasha,” I demanded. She meets my eyes and straightens to her full height, she wipes away the tears.  
“I'm going to bring my grades back up. I'm going to join that art club that you've been encouraging me to. And I'm going to bring my running time up,” she says confidently. I release her shoulders.  
“Good, I think you can do it,” I say, “and if anyone says differently, I'll beat their ass. I don't want any promises Sasha.”  
“No promises,” she agrees with a determined nod.  
“Just results.”  
“Results.” She cheers. I smile before turning serious again.  
“And if you EVER break probation again, I'll beat your ass as well,” I say, pointing at her face, “Now get your shit together and meet me on the track in 20 minutes.”  
“Yes sir!” Sasha salutes before jogging off. I look down at the floor with a sigh. I turn to head to my room.  
“You're quite the motivational speaker, aren't you?” I hear a bored, sarcastic voice comment. I turn to see Professor Levi.  
“Professor,” I acknowledge with a nod.  
“You know, all the teachers describe you as a lazy smart-ass,” He says, pulling out a key ring, he pauses and looks over at me, “Which you are.”  
“I try not to disappoint sir,” I say, standing straight. He gives me an even look. Actually, if you pay attention, everything about him is even (or at least mostly symmetrical).  
“They told me that you are never at class on time.”  
“1.1% of the time, actually,” I say with a nervous shrug. Professor Rivai-Levi makes me nervous for some reason. Being nervous makes me be extra smart-ass like. The Professor raises an eyebrow before turning back to his door.  
“But what they didn't tell me is that you're a natural leader,” he says, fitting a key in the classroom door lock.  
“Thank you, Professor.” I say stiffly. Professor Levi frowns at me.  
“Natural leaders don't submit to authority well,” he says, unlocking the door.  
The wrong words in the wrong tone with the wrong expression are out of my mouth before I can stop them. “Oh believe me, sir, I can submit,” I say with a (wrongly suggestive) smirk.  
Professor Levi's even expression breaks just momentarily. I drop my gaze and let a blush creep onto my cheeks, warmth heating my face.  
Oops.  
“Well, that's good,” he replies evenly, composure reinstated. I look up at him and catch a look that I would almost call a smirk. Wait. Is that a flirtation? It makes me frown and knit my eyebrows together. The Professor's face goes completely stoney. I scratch the back of my neck.  
“Well, I best go switch into my running shoes. I'm.... I'm still wearing my cleats,” I say, looking down at my shoes. For some reason I'm suddenly self aware about my myriad of short comings at the moment. My white socks and shorts are grass stained, my tan shirt is a size too small, I'm still wearing my cleats, my hair is probably sticking up in weird places, and I stink of sweat.  
I give one last smile before hurrying off to my quarters to get my running shoes on (while I'm there I find a smudge of dirt on my chin just below my mouth).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I don't own Attack on Titan. Also please review!


	3. Field Trip

“Blouse, Sasha!” Coach Shadis called.  
“Here!”  
“Yeager, Eren!”  
Silence..... Coach Shadis looked up from his paper.  
“Yeager!”  
More silence. Kids started to look around for the missing person.  
“Is he in the bathroom?” Shadis growled irritably. Professor Hannes stepped forward.  
“I'll go check,” he said before running off back the down the mile hike to the museum gift shop and bathrooms. Shadis looked back over the group.   
“Blouse! Why aren't you with your designated partner?!” He demanded.   
“Sir! I haven't seen him since our partners were assigned back on the bus, Sir!” she replied. Mikasa, who was standing behind her, looked around for the missing boy.   
“Are you say that you haven't seen Master Yeager in the two and a half hours that we've been on the hike and gone through the Air and Space museum?” Professor Levi asked calmly, coming to stand by Shadis. Sasha nodded and Armin started looking around as well.   
“When was the last time someone saw Eren Yeager?” Madam Hanji asked. A few of the boys shifted uncomfortably.   
“On the bus, ma'am,” Jean Kirstien answered. At that moment, Professor Hannes reached the back of the group, breathless. He shook his head.  
Professor Levi cursed under his breath.   
\--------------------------  
“Help.”  
Thump.  
“Help.”  
Thump.  
“Gah..... Help,” I hit my head on the closet door repeatedly while boredly calling for help. I've been in this closet for what seems like ages. Which has given me more than plenty time to plan how to get revenge on Jean for locking me in here. It has also given me ample time to ponder why a choir bus even needs a closet.   
My body shivers violently.  
“God, it's cold as balls in here,” I mumble, wrapping my arms around my chest and tucking my knees in farther. I pull more sequined scarves around me and breathe out a very warm breath. I don't know when the group left, they were gone and the bus was cold when I woke up. You see, I fall asleep really easily in vehicles, and with it being dark in the closet it made it even easier. So I was asleep when they left the bus and me.  
“Eren?” I hear a voice call, I spin around to face the closet door and support myself, using my hands, against it.   
“Get me out of here!” I cry. Footsteps come towards the back of the bus and stop at the closet.  
“Eren?” The voice questions again, this time curious.  
“Please let me out!” I beg, leaning more of my weight against the door. There's no handle on this side of the door, so I'm not expecting it to open suddenly. When it does, I fall onto the bus floor, sparkly scarves and all.   
My eyes travel from my savior's snow covered boots, up his legs, tan pea-coat, and white scarf, to the face of Professor Levi-Rivai. My brain shorts out and I do the first thing that comes to mind. I lay on my side, supporting my head with one hand, and putting my other hand on my hip.  
“Hi,” I say weakly. I looks down at me with a look of what appears to be concern, but it is so slight I wonder if I imagined it.   
“You've missed the whole field trip,” he says plainly. I let my arm fall from my hip as I look down at the floor.   
“Oh....” I carefully pick myself off the floor of the bus.   
It's actually colder out here than it was in the closet. I've only got my thin leather jacket for warmth. I shiver.  
“Are you cold?” Professor Levi asks, raising an eyebrow. I shrug in response as I bend over to pick up the scarves.  
“Well, it's a shame that I can't go through the museum,” I say, “I was really looking forward to visiting the Armed Forces exhibit.”  
“Eren, how cold was it in there?” Levi asks, ignoring my statement and grabbing my arm.   
“It wasn't that bad, actually,” I half-lie. The only warmth was my body heat, but was sure as hell a lot warmer than out here since it was a small space.  
“Yeager....” It's obvious that the Professor isn't taking my crap. I sigh.  
“It got cold,” I admit, hanging my head, “but I'm okay, really.” My voice is softer than I expect it. I finish putting the scarves back into the closet and close the door.  
“You really wanted to see the museum?”  
“Yes sir,” I answer, not looking at him.  
“Why?”  
“My father was an army doctor, my mother was a....at least while she was....” I trail off, looking down at my feet, “never mind, Professor Hannes was in the national guard. So I've always looked up to those in the army. I wanted to pay my respects and learn more, since some day I plan on becoming a Marine, maybe a SEAL some day.” I can hear the conviction in my voice. I've switched into motivational speaker mode, but Professor Ravioli doesn't look too impressed. He hums before turning around, hands clasped behind his back.  
“I see....” he muses, “I drove myself and Madam Hanji here in my car. Perhaps, if you ask nicely, we can see if we can convince Shadis to let you stay late to go through the museum as long as I drive you back.”  
“Would you?” I ask, excited. Hope and happiness floods my senses and I suddenly feel warm. Even Professor Levi-Rivai's small smile/smirk isn't enough to make me feel as sense of dread.  
“For a price,” he shrugs. My mind is filled with ideas of what that could be, but I just want to see the museum.  
“Anything.” I say with a determined nod. “I'll do anything.” Now I know that he's smirking.  
“Then lets go talk to the other Professors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry it took so long to get out.


	4. Levi's Request (Next Time Someone Retrieves Me From A Closet, Remind Me Not To Promise To Do Anything For Them.)

So, let me share something with you. I hate Christmas (go ahead and throw your stones). Ever since mom-...... yeah, I've never gone home to for Christmas. Mikasa went by herself this year because Dad said he'd be home, but not me. Nope.   
Dad'll probably send me some small trinket or pen or notebooks or something, to make it seems like he actually gives a shit about me at Christmas (or any other god-fucking-damn time). Mikasa will probably get me something too, give it to me when she gets back, but I still think the whole thing is useless.   
Usually, Armin's family invites me over, but- because of the event's of last summer making things awkward- this year I decided to stay at the school. The benefit of doing so is that what few teachers stay during that time lax up on the rules. You can run in the halls, leave your coats in the main hallway, and even eat in the Kitchen if there's few enough kids.   
This year, Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and I are staying at the school with Professor Levi-Rivai, Madame Hanji, and Professor Pixis. Bertholdt and I are the only ones in the whole entire school at the moment who knows how to cook, so we're constantly bugged for food by Reiner and Pixis. I just thank God that Sasha's not here.   
Today, though, Bertholdt and I spent most of the morning cooking a bunch of food so the others can have some while we're gone. He and I are taking some time off and going skiing.   
I'm preparing for that when it happens.  
“Yeager,” I hear a stern voice say from my doorway. I know that it's Professor Levi but I don't respond right away. Everyone's been bugging me all day and I'm going to give them their satisfaction on MY time. I stay where I am, bent over, gathering my strewn about ski gear.   
“Prof?” I greet as I finish what I'm doing and finally stand up. I stretch for a moment, my back still to him, before turning to face him. When I do, he's looking out my window. It looks like he's trying to keep an even face. He succeeds and finally meets my eyes again.   
He's dressed in tan suit pants, that hugs his legs, and a white button-up, long-sleeve shirt with a forest green tie. His hair is styled perfectly, as per usual, and everything is pressed clean. I expect nothing less.   
Realizing that I actually paid attention to what he's wearing makes me wonder why I care..... what was he here for again?  
“D-did you need something Professor Levi?” I straighten my skin tight under-armor shirt and attempt to take the wrinkles out of my tight-ish sweatpants. All of a sudden I'm aware of how ridiculous I must look, I've got one snow boot on and my ski underclothes on. “I'm going skiing with Bertholdt soon,” I shrug as explanation. Professor Macaroni shows no signs of caring, he just rolls his dark eyes.   
“I'd like to discuss something with you. Walk with me,” he turns to leave with that. By the lack of influxes in his tone, I don't know whether he's leading me to my death or his bed. To be honest, I'd prefer the seco- what?  
“Can I change? I mean- should I change? It's just that I'm not sure tha-” I ask, tugging on the bottom of my shirt, wishing it was bit longer.   
“You're in a hurry to go skiing with Master Hoover are you not? I will not take up too much of your time, so I see no reason for you to take the extra time out of your day to care about what you are wearing,” Professor Fettuccine said, pausing at the doorway and looking, over his shoulder, me up and down. He walks briskly out of my door. I feel ridiculous, but I jog to catch up anyway.   
We walk for a while in uncomfortable, for me anyway, silence before I finally attempt to find out what this whole shenanigan is about.   
“So.... what did you want?” I ask at the end of the hallway. He keeps walking until he gets to the alcove in the big window. He sits on the bench and looks up at me as I shuffle uncomfortably.   
“Something has come up,” he says, giving no hint to whether it's good or bad. My first thought is of Mikasa or Armin. He sighs, “I find myself to be in a position of requesting something from you.”  
I remember the promise I made to him. I'd do anything. I voice as much and his expression flickers. He purses his lips. Perhaps I spoke too soon.   
“This is not a request of my favor, mind you,” He continues evenly, “But one that you must understand comes from a mistake on my part and the pity of a woman.”  
Umm.... okay? I nod slowly.  
“I am to ask you, at the request of..... my mother, if you would spend what is left of Christmas break with my family,” He says slowly. I might be imagining it, but I think he might be embarrassed.   
I don't understand what circumstances would force him into asking me this. I don't know why he couldn't just tell his mother that it would be improper or such. But I know that here sits the proud literature professor, who has shown very little interest in other human beings beneath him, who is asking me to join him for Christmas.   
I don't ask him why, looking him in the face is enough to know that that would be beyond what his pride could bear. I look him in the eyes. My blue ones staring into his dark grey ones. Finally he looks away.   
“Sure,” I say, “When do we leave?”  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
“Okay, cool. See ya then,” I wave goodbye as I turn to head back to my room Bertholdt is walking into it as I jog away from Professor Heicho Levi-Rivai.  
\-------------------------------  
As far as train rides go, I've never had one so uncomfortable as the one going home with Professor Levitation-Elevation. The whole thing was spent in silence as he read some sort of new torture he's going to force upon us after we finish the paper on the book we're supposed to be reading over break, Slaughterhouse-Five. Which is what I'm reading.   
~The most important thing I learned on Tralfamadore was that when a person dies he only appears to die. He is still very much alive in the past, so it is very silly for people to cry at his funeral. All moments, past, present and future, always have existed, always will exist. The Tralfamadorians can look at all the different moments just that way we can look at a stretch of the Rocky Mountains, for instance. They can see how permanent all the moments are, and they can look at any moment that interests them. It is just an illusion we have here on Earth that one moment follows another one, like beads on a string, and that once a moment is gone it is gone forever.  
When a Tralfamadorian sees a corpse, all he thinks is that the dead person is in a bad condition in that particular moment, but that the same person is just fine in plenty of other moments. Now, when I myself hear that somebody is dead, I simply shrug and say what the Tralfamadorians say about dead people, which is "so it goes.” ~  
As it is, I don't hate ShF. I'm actually rather enjoying it. And I think that the Tralfamadorians are right, when you hear someone is dead, just say “so it goes”.  
Why this ride is so uncomfortable is because Professor Levi-Ravioli keeps looking at me to see whether I'm actually reading or not. He's supposedly reading a book called Faust, by Johann von Goethe. I'm about to ask him what it's about to see if he's actually reading it or not.   
I hope the rest of break isn't going to be this uncomfortable, because I'll probably get ShF finished, which means he'll probably make me read Faust, just for the fun of torturing me.   
God help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own AoT or Slaughterhouse-Five.   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please review and kudos!


	5. The Levi Household

“And remember, my name is Heicho, and my mother does not approve of formalities. So you will call me by my God given name in her presence. You will NOT call me Professor, and especially not Professor Rivai. If nothing else, then you may call me Levi. Understand?” Profes- uh..... Levi instructs as we stand in front of his parents front door. He quickly brushes some snowflakes from my shoulder. I look down at him for a moment, meet his eyes- he was looking up at me expectantly-, and nod. My arm twitches from holding my suitcase for so long.  
Levi nods back and knocks on the door.  
“Coming!” a voice on the other side says. I look around their impressive porch out to their very large and pristine front lawn. They have a very big property. Finally the door opens and I turn back to it quickly.  
I'm met with a man who is essentially like Levi, except that he's taller, older, and his eyes are grey instead of dark brown (or whatever the hell color Heicho Levi's eyes are). He looks first at me- I give a nervous smile and a shaky wave- then at Heicho, and then back at me.  
“Aren't you a little young for him?” He addresses me bluntly. I'm taken aback and I know for certain that my face reveals that.  
“I, uh, I..... what?” I say ever so eloquently. I hear Levi (Heicho? Levi? Ravioli? What?) sigh beside me in exasperation.  
“Father, this is the student that mother asked me to invite?” He said it in a way that made me think that he might possibly say 'Duh!' after words. “We are not in a relationship,” he finishes. I smile nervously at his father and nod my agreement.  
His father hums and studies us for a moment longer, before giving another hum, “Hmm, I couldn't tell with the way your hand hovers at his back,” Mr. Levi shrugs, as if his assuming that his 20-30 something son was dating a 17 (soon to be 18) year old student was nothing unusual. “Come on in then.” Mr. Levi opens the door fully.  
I realize just how close Heicho and I are standing, and I take a step forward and too the side of him. I can tell that my cheeks are flushing. Ravioli just rolls his eyes and enters the house. I follow obediently, even though my whole body is reminding me that I have enough money to get a hotel room and a train ticket tomorrow- I don't have to stay. But I enter anyway.  
As soon as I'm standing in the house, I'm in awe. The hallway is huge, and covered in elegant, well coordinated Christmas decorations. There's a large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and the large staircase, that starts in the middle of the hallway, is marble. A beautiful woman with black hair, streaked with grey, walks in, wiping her hands on her apron.  
“Heicho!” She exclaimed joyfully, walking towards my professor with open arms, “Oh my son! How handsome you are!” She's got a bit of a Middle-Eastern accent when she speaks, but it adds to the over all warmth radiating from this woman. When she goes to hug Levi, I expect him to be as formal with her as he was with his father. But the Heicho Levi-Rivai that hugs this woman is warm and kisses her cheek as they pull away.  
“Mama,” He greets softly. I just.... WHAT!? HUH!? AHHHHHHH!  
“Ah, you must me Eren Yeager!” Mrs. Levi is in front of me. In my panic of wondering whether or not the Tralfamadorians had taken my Professor away and returned a new and improved person, I had missed an exchange between Levi and his mother, and returned back to reality to find the woman standing in front of me. She pulls me into a warm hug, hesitantly (I've not gotten a lot of physical affection for a while) I hug her back.  
“Oh how rude of me!” she says after pulling away, “Please, take of your coat and scarf and shoes dear!” she beckons to a coat stand, “Make yourself comfortable.”  
I numbly nod and follow her orders. I take off first my scarf, then my coat, and finally my shoes. Heicho follows example silently.  
“Right, well,” his mother says, clapping her hands together, “I'll assume that my son hasn't told you anything about us. My name is Martha and that, his father, is Benoît.”  
“Bonjour,” Benoît greets, much less formal or intimidating than he was at the door.  
“Bonjour,” I return, French coming to me naturally, “Vous en parlez bien français?”  
“Oui, je suis un Français de naissance. Je me suis déplacé à l'Amérique quand je étais un jeune homme,” he replies, a smile making its way onto his face. I beam at him, my nervousness forgotten.  
“Je vois, votre anglais est très bon, vous avez absolument aucun accent,” I comment. I picked up French very quickly and it is almost as natural to me as English.  
“I would say the same for your French,” Benoît compliments, switching back to English, “Not even my own son can speak French so well. Do you speak Hebrew by any chance?”  
I shake my head, “I haven't taken the time to practice, so I'm not fluent, but they had it in school one year. I can ask where the nearest bathroom or restaurant is, but not much more,” I admit.  
“Well, you're smart and handsome,” Martha compliments, “I bet all the girls fall for you! Maybe some of the guys as well?” She elbows me suggestively, with a wink. I chuckle, a bit of the nervousness returns.  
“Thanks for the compliment, but no. The closest thing I've had to a romantic relationship is with a girl, Sasha Blouse, and that lasted five minutes; we're just friends,” I say with a smile. Levi sighs.  
“Mama,” Heicho sounds impatient, “Aren't you cooking something?”  
“Oh yes!” Martha exclaims as she hurries back to the kitchen. I mouth a thank you to Levi who just rolls his eyes.  
“I'll show you to your room,” He says, picking up his travel bag and leading the way up the staircase. I nod my farewell to Benoît and follow with my own suitcase.  
The stairs are long and steep, but years of soccer has toned me for these type of activities. Still, I'm breathing a bit harder at the top as I follow my professor.  
“This is your room,” he opens a door, “if you need anything, my room is across the hall.”  
I thank him as I shuffle in the door, I brush up against him, and look around the nicest room I will ever sleep in.  
“See you later-” I turn to say to him, but he's gone. “Okay.”  
Fascinating.

______________________________________________  
I walk into the kitchen to see Martha busy at work. I smile and hope and pray that what I just escaped wouldn't find me.   
“Hey,” I say, Martha turns gracefully to look at me, “Do you need some help?” I smile and hope and pray that she says yes, so I can have an excuse not to return to the torturous conversation between my professor and son père about whether Les Miserables is better in the original French or in the English translation. I forget who was on which side.   
“Oh, Eren, thank you, but you don't have to,” she said with a graceful smile. I keep up my polite smile even though I inwardly sigh.   
“No no, it's fine, I actually like cooking. If I'd stayed at the school, I'd be doing most of the cooking anyway. So please, let me help,” I insist with a generous smile. She smiles back, broadly.   
“Oh, alright,” she says brightly, “you can start slicing potatoes for scalloped potatoes.” She walks to a door, opens it, and disappears. When she returns she hands me a bowl full of potatoes.   
Where did the bowl come from? She didn't go in with it. Oh well.  
“Do you know how to do it?”  
“Yep,” I say confidently. Oh boy do I ever know how to make scalloped potatoes, I learned to make it for Sasha's birthday. I only about cut off three fingers.  
As I wash and peel the potatoes, Martha and I work in companionable silence. But as I'm about to start actually cutting the potatoes, the sounds of the conversation that I escaped, get closer.  
Crap.  
As Benoît and Heicho enter the kitchen they are speaking of Heicho's career. “So how much longer do you think you'll teach?” Benoît asks, walking over to a bottle of wine and some glasses. As Heicho ponders his answer, Benoît pours the wine. I listen attentively as I cut potatoes.   
“Oh for a good while, I think. Several years at least,” Heicho answers, as I look over at him he takes a sip of the wine his father hands to him, “I'd love to say for the rest of my career, really. But Erwin told me that there's a possible war brewing in Asia and, if it actually gets started, that he's going to put me back in command on threat of court martial. It kills him that I'm not in tactical anymore.” Heicho sips more of his wine and I return my attention to the potatoes in the following silence.  
“What about you, Eren?” Martha suddenly asks, I almost slice my thumb in surprise at the question, “What do you aspire to do after you graduate?”   
I carefully continue slicing the potatoes as I answer, “After I graduate, I'm going to join the marines,” I pause my cutting but I don't look up, “Hopefully, someday, I'll get into the SEALS.”  
“Why the Marines?” Benoît asks. I turn to face the three Levi's.   
“In honor of my mother, who was killed in service in Afghanistan,” I say solemnly, I see Heicho set his wine down and look more attentive. Martha covered her mouth.  
“Oh, how honorable,” she said sadly. I look down at my feet, to not let them see the tears that start to sting my eyes.  
“She.... she died on December 23rd, five years ago,” I say quietly, “We got that message on Christmas day.”  
“Oh,” Martha gasped softly, pressing her hand over her heart, “oh God.” I turn away from the silent family to finish the potatoes, ignoring the singular tear that rolled down my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous en parlez bien français?: You speak French well?  
> Oui, je suis un Français de naissance. Je me suis déplacé à l'Amérique quand je étais un jeune homme: Yes, I am of French birth. I moved to America when I was a young man  
> Je vois, votre anglais est très bon, vous avez absolument aucun accent: I see, your English is very good, you've absolutely no accent
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Jesus Christ...mas Eve

As I'm waking up, I can't help but feel this lazy sense of happiness. Not at waking up, mind you, I hate waking up more than falling asleep or sleeping itself. Those three things are chores to me, I'd much rather just stay up all the time, there's safety (especially around Christmas) in being awake and aware. But I'll get into that later.

As I was saying, I wake up feeling a sort of happiness this Christmas Eve morning. Everything's quiet, I'm warm, and there's a wonderful smell of coffee from downstairs. It's actually warm in this room, not like it always was at the school, where you wake up warm in a freezing room, and there's no sense of hurry in getting up but no sense of self preservation in staying in bed. I smile.

I stayed up late last night talking to Heicho about lighter subjects than the talk in the kitchen had been. He asked after my favorite holiday, which led to favorite food, to favorite coffee, to favorite movie, which led to a discussion of James Bond movies. Which I found out that my Literature professor has an innate knowledge of anything 007.

The smell of coffee is so enticing that I draw myself from remember Heicho's smile and chuckle last night to get up. I open my suitcase and look at my dressing options. I really hadn't a large variety of clothes to choose from when packing for this trip, so all my clothes are my school clothes. I finally grab a pair of black slacks, a pair of black socks, a white dress shirt, and hesitate before grabbing my grey vest. The vest hugs my chest and stomach snugly and it makes me feel confident in myself. I end up not grabbing a tie.

As I dress I listen for any sign of life coming from my professor's room, but if there is any, I can't hear it. I look in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair, I want to look nice.

I wonder what Heicho will think of my outfit, he sees me in something similar pretty often, but it's rare that I wear this vest. I smooth out my dress pants and smile at the mirror, I do look nice. Time for coffee.

Opening the door to the luscious hall I see immediately that Heicho's door is already open, so he's already awake, I smile.

Wait, why am I smiling? Why was I concerned about what he'd think of my outfit? I never have been befo- well.... that's not quite true, ever since he stayed with me at that museum I've been more conscientious of what he may or may not think of me.

But that doesn't matter. Right?

I walk down the hall and the smells of coffee and food get stronger. As I descend the staircase, I can hear the Levi's talking about something.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Eren!” Martha greets cheerfully as I walk into the dining room to find a delicious looking breakfast. I also find that Professor Heicho Levi-Rivai is, in fact, wearing a green Christmas jumper. Benoît is wearing a Santa Claus jumper and Martha has on a Mrs. Clause knit dress.

“Uh, good morning,” I greet with a smile, “I guess I didn't get the jumper memo,” I say, half joking. Benoît chuckles and Martha full out laughs. Heicho just smiles, watching me intensely. Not just watching me, looking at me. I walk over and sit beside him and grab the coffee pot.

“So, what's up today?” I ask as I pour myself some coffee.

“Well, I thought we could go shopping this afternoon and go to dinner this evening, and then go out to see some carolers tonight,” Martha explains cheerfully. I wonder, how can Heicho be so cold and calculating with such a warm mother?

“Sounds like a plan to me,” I agree, starting to put food on me plate. I turn and smile at Heicho, who was watching me the entire time, “How are you Heicho?”

“I'm doing just dandy, Eren, how are you?” He asks with a small smile. I smile broadly at him, butterflies dancing in my chest.

“I'm fantastic this morning!”

“Good,” he replied honestly before turning back to his food. I glance over at Benoît and Martha, who were smiling at each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“But what do I get her?” I ask desperately, pulling on Heicho's jacket sleeve. He was leaning against a shelf, watching me with an amused expression. He shrugged and smirked at me.

“I don't know, try poetry or something,” what his fucking simple answer. And, based on the smirk on his face, he knows that it's annoying me.

“Poetry?” I snarl grabbing the front of his jacket with both fists. “Poetry?! Are you kidding me!” He chuckles and looks up into my eyes, pupils dilated.

“Or music, my mother is very fond of the piano,” he shrugs again, with another amused smirk. I let go of his jacket and move away, rolling my eyes as if exasperated, but my heart is pounding. Why did I do that?

I look back at him, he's licking his lip absentmindedly. He must know that he's being distracting because he smirks, but doesn't look at me.

“Piano music you say?” I muse, a realization hitting me.

“And the little light, inside, turns on,” Heicho's smirks standing and walking past me, grabbing my wrist on the way.

My heart is pounding again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. You see, I've got the entire fic hand written, but I HATE having to type it up. So technically for me, the fics already finished. In anycase, I'm a bitch. and I'm sorry.


	7. Jesus Christ....mas (No Eve. That was the last chapter. God.)

                Everyone claps as I finish my piano piece. (Oh, had I never mentioned that I played the piano? Well I do. Heicho’s the only one teacher who knows that I can.) I had put it together myself, it was a simple Christmas medley that I might have spent all of last night arranging. I might have only gotten two hours of sleep. Maybe.

                I stand away from the mini grand piano and bow dramatically before delivering my material present to Martha. She’s gazing at me with pride, as if I were her own son, and has a wet spot on her cheeks.

                “That was so fun and gorgeous, Eren,” she said, taking the small box from me. I just smile at her as she opens the present and pulls out the delicate silver necklace with a jade as the center stone that Heicho had finally helped me pick out. “Oh Eren,” she gasps, “It’s beautiful! Both present are wonderful!” She stands and hugs me close, kissing my cheek when she pulls away. It’s so warm and wonderful.

                And like that, I’m out of the moment. I almost stiffen. I’ve never had much motherly contact. Since my mom died, I haven’t had a mother in any sense of the word. But even when my mom was alive, I never liked her getting real touchy, or she was gone. I’d never realized that I’d been missing out so much and would regret all the times I’d squirmed out of hugs.

                So I pull away the rest of the way and smile at Martha, probably weakly, as a streak of sadness strikes me, “I’m glad you like it.” I sit down in a big chair and pick up my hot chocolate. I curl up with my mug, in my new, magically warm and comfortable, jumper. Surprisingly and fortunately, Martha doesn’t show any sign of picking up on my mood change. Unfortunately, I know as soon as I look Heicho in the eye, my professor caught the change. He raises an eyebrow at me, but he also smiles encouragingly.

                “Who’s next?” Benoit asks, from his seat next to his wife, dressed in a Santa Clause jumper.

                “How about we do Heicho next?” I volunteer immediately. My professor gives me a look before shrugging.

                He gets a money clip and $200 to go with it, from his father. His mother had bought him a new scarf and gives him a new set of fancy fountain pens. Then it’s my turn.

                I smile nervously as I pick up my present for him and stand. My steps over to him feel slower than usual and he watches me interestingly. I lick my lips as I hand him the box, watching my hand exchange from my hand to his. As soon as he has it securely, I’m back across the room in my chair, with my hot chocolate.

                Now, since I know Heicho, and since there was a very little bit of time in between when I knew we were going and when we left, I had a bit (very bit) of time to get him something.

                He slowly unwraps the box, then opens it to reveal its contents. The first thing he pulls out is a small Mp3 player.

                “It’s got Beethoven’s summer symphonies and concertos on it,” I rush to explain, seeing his quizzical look, “I remembered you telling me one time that you didn’t have all of them. So now you have all that I could find.” Heicho’s expression changes, his eyes softened, his mouth parted slightly.

                God his mouth…..

                What?

                “Great Expectations?” He asks, pulling out the next item in the box, he looks up at me in surprise, “How did you know?”

                I scratch the back of my head, “Well I spend 45 minutes almost every day in your class. I’ve got the titles of the books you have on that shelf memorized. Then there was the day that you had me and Sasha clean your rooms as punishment, I noticed the books on your shelf. And then of course being here…. All in all, I noticed that you had most Charles Dickens books, and that the only one I hadn’t seen was Great Expectations.” I shrug, smiling slightly. Heicho looks down at the book then back up at me.

                “Thank you Eren,” he says with a slight smile as he reaches in for the last thing in the box. I bite my lip nervously as he picks it up. As soon as he realizes what it is, he stands up. His mouth is open in surprise and he’s staring at it. Then, he’s setting it down, crossing the room to me, and is pulling me up into a hug.

                Wh-what?

                Then I’m hugging him back, my eyes are closed. I don’t know how long we are hugging, but I know that I’m hyper-aware of every part of him that is touching me. His cheek on my shoulder, His chest against my abdomen. His arms around me. His hands grasping the jumper I’m wearing. His legs which are entangled in mine. I’m also hyper-aware of the hum in the back of his throat which makes heat pool in my gut, how warm he is, and how fast my heart is thumping.

                When he finally pulls away (I swear that we were hugging for a day), he gives me the most heart-fluttering smile.

                “Eren Yeager, you never cease to surprise me,” he says softly, walking back over to his chair and picking up what I’d given him. Seeing what caused him to cause me to feel all fluttery makes me feel sick. He shows it to Martha and Benoit.

                “Oh my god, Eren, did you do that?” Martha asks, covering her mouth.

                It’s a painting. Yeah. Right. Of course I could possibly do that.

                “No, an acquaintance of mine is an artist. He did the painting,” I say, sitting down slowly. I swear that I’m going to puke, I feel gross. And it’s all about the painting.

                The painting I speak of is of Heicho’s ex-fiance. Ex by way of death.

                During the, previously mentioned, cleaning of Heicho’s room with Sasha, I had knocked down a picture frame by accident. Neither the picture nor the frame had survived the fall, and Heicho had been furious. But I had managed to get a picture of the picture and I spent good money in getting someone to repaint it nearly as good as the picture itself had been.

                “It’s perfect Eren,” Heicho says, smiling down at the painting, making me feel more miserable about my previous flutter-by-ness, “And so, I think it’s your turn for presents.”

                The suddenness jerks me out of my hole of self-disgust.

                “What?” I ask, honestly surprised. I mean, sure, why not. But what.

                “Sure, let’s do him next,” Martha agrees eagerly. Benoit nods and offers to go first. He hands me a simple rectangle present wrapped in green paper and red ribbon. I unwrap it to find a French to Hebrew dictionary and a “learning Hebrew” cd set. I smile up at him.

                “Merci monsieur,” I say. He simply nods and drinks his coffee.

                “Alright, my turn,” Martha says as I study the book. She hands me two bags, “One present I got before meeting you.” She says. I nod, opening the first one. It contains a crystal pen holder and a colored glass paperweight. I laugh.

                “Thanks, I actually needed a pen holder,” I say as I grab the other present. I open that to find a simple gold chain. “Is this for what I think it’s for?”

                “Well, you can use it to keep from losing the key to your bedroom,” Martha says with a wink, “Or you can use it later on when you enlist, to remember us.” I smile softly.

                “Thank you so much.”

                “Well, I guess it’s my turn,” Heicho says, standing. He pulls out two things and hands one to me, a box. I open the box first.

                “Oh my god!” I exclaim, pulling out a thick brown leather jacket. On the back of the jacket is the Wings of Freedom emblem. I trace it, “Thank you.” He simply smiles and hands me the second one, a letter. I open it and carefully read what it says.

To Whom It May Concern:

Upon the presentation of this letter by this young gentleman, Eren Yeager, it is to stand as witness to his ability to serve his country. It has been assured to me that this is a young man who is prepared to fight, die, and sacrifice for the good of this nation. If you would contact either of the signers below, the would hold witness of this man.

Signed,

Commander Erwin Smith of the SEALS Tactical Logistics Division

Captain Heicho Levi-Rivalle of the SEALS Tactical Scouting Division

                “Is this a…”

                “A letter of recomindation, signed by two prestigious officers,” Heicho says, still standing in front of me. I run my fingers through my hair.

                Just…..

                Just. Oh. My. God.

                “I…. I don’t know what to say!” I exclaim, I stand, “Wow. Oh my god. Thank you!” I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back gently. I pull away quicker than our last hug and run my fingers through my hair excitedly again. I laugh.

                Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
